Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Sheryl and Brittany here you have seen show's Like Simons Alvin's Jeanettes and Eleanor's Long forgotten show and Adam's now get ready for a new show to be added to the list Submit your Questions Song requests Game show requests and Parody requests.
1. Chapter 1

Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world

**You have heard of or even seen shows like Ask simon Jeantte answers your questions and even a show Hosted by None other than Eleanor but it didnt last Alvin and Brittanys Midnight party house Jill and Alvin's Midnight house party and Adam Seville's wacky world . Well now a new show is Aslo coming into place **

**A BRAND NEW SHOW that WILL CHANGE THE WAY WE WATCH QUESTION AND ANSWER SHOWS And this show is known as Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world but we do have a chance to finally check out some stuff from Viewers all around the world we are going to be taking Questions Song requests Game show requests and Jokes along with Song Parody requests and we are also going to have Guest Stars on the show so get ready for a new show along side Jill and Alvin's Midnight house party even thou my show is going to be alittle Different but with some added Features we are even going to take peoples Questions that even ask us about life or the Future of our Parody Band Adam and the Chipmunks and Questions about our Family . My self adam Jill and Paul were all adopted by Dave and his Sons and Daughters which to me was great and even Charlene was taken in also by None other than Dave and that is where our Parody Career began . But once we get some questions in we plan to Air our First episode along with Jill and Alvin's Show so as soon as we get some questions we plan to answer them just like Adam does every day althou that hasnt changed at all but Check out our show and Send in your questions , Song requests , Game show requests , Jokes and last but Not least Parody requests . Me and Brittany both know its a lot but our show is going to be Awesome . **


	2. Our first episode

Our first episode

Sheryl : Hi and welcome to our First episode of Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world

Brittany: Guest Staring me of course

Sheryl : right right , well anyway since this is our first episode I say we kick this into gear ,we know Adam's Show is holding at 72 reviews so we have a long way to go before we can pass his show .

Brittany : I agree but we have some Questions to answer

Sheryl : oh your right well then lets get to it . Our first one is from vote4coolige15 and is asking …..

**This is a random Question (this is a warning )**

**if the dark side has cookies ,what does the good side have ?**

**Has anyone ever wondered that ?**

Sheryl : the good side would have milk and Dounuts

Brittany : yea good answer

Sheryl : yea a lot of people have wondered that but still thou good Question

Brittany : ill read the next one , its from Spring Heel Jaqueline and is asking

**Alright lets get this over with :**

**How would each of you chipmunks and chipettes describe the three incarnations of Dave Seville (60's Dave **

**{.com/characters/Alvinthechipmunks/Dave Seville/}= Ross Bagdasarian Sr.; 80's /90's Dave {.}= Ross Bagdasarian Jr.;00's Dave {.com/celebrities/jason lee/- Jason Lee ? I am planning to incorporate all three into one of my story shades of greey . As well as Janize Karman ans there kids ?**

**What are each of your intake on Voice comparision /contrast of the people . (Ross Bagdasarian Sr. Voicing all three chipmunks and Dave in the Alvin show . Ross Bagasarian Jr. Voicing Dave Alvin and Simon .Janice Karman doing Theodore and the Chipettes in Alvin and the chipmunks .**

**Jason Lee David Seville , Justin Long Alvin ,Matt gray Gubler Simon , Jesse Mcartney Theodore ,Christana Applegate Brittany , Anna Faris Jeanette ,And Amy Poehler Eleanor in CGI Live Action Who Portrayed you ? What are your Opinions on them ? **

**What are each of your opinions on Clyde Crash Cup and Leaonardo ? How would each of you Describe them ?**

Sheryl: well the Voice Comparision and Contrast of the people over the years was Alright it could have been better with that with Bagdasarian Jr. Doing Dave like that is great but over time it was mostly Dave himself that changed and good luck on Incorrating all three in your Story Shades of Gray .

Brittany : well Christana Applegate did a great voice for me in the Second Film the Squekquel and Justin Long doing a Excellent voice for Alvin heck everyvoice actor did a great Job for voicing the chipmunks and us girls oh our opinions well I would say that Christana Applegate did a Supurb Job at Voicing me but there is always room for improvement which it cant hurt a little . Oh ClydeCrashcup . Well Crashcup Lets just Say that his inventions always Backfired like his First Timemachine it totally Backfired and so did the rest of his inventions but some worked and yet Some didnt but let me tell you this me and my sisters didnt meet Crashcup and its good that we didnt and Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turteles well I can just put it Bluntly Leo is a Born Leader always looking out for his Brothers Much like Alvin does all the time and really lookes out for me and my sisters But Adam can do that and more even thou I had not clue as to why but over time it slowly Started to make Sense anyway . I just wanted to tell the Fans to tune into our Next Installment of Sheryls and Brittany's Awesome world . Oh and Be sure to tune into another installment of Ask Simon and another installment of Alvin and Brittnay's Midnight house party and another Installment of Adam Seville's Wacky World but that was our First episode so tune in next time Bye .


	3. A movie is about to be made

A movie is about to be made

Sheryl : Hi and welcome to another episode of Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world me and Brittany have just Confirmed that a movie is about to be made its Called Adam and the chipmunks the Squekquel and our Sponsor chipmunkfantatic is looking for OC's to add if you have seen Alvin and the chipmunks the Squeksquel then you all know where we are getting at .

Brittany : yea its going to star us along with the Oc's and well other chipmunks so this Film is going to be great and its too bad we cant give anything away but Still Send in your OC's to chipmunkfanatic .and I just hope that this film is going to get made .

Sheryl : yea I know and we are all going to star in it so we know this film is going to be awesome at least its going to star Claire once again something that the real film should have done .

Brittany : uh Sheryl lets not bash the second movie it seems fine to me but still it should have starred Claire it would have made it more lively .

Sheryl : ok so we have our first song request and its from Kaylie and she wants to us to sing Firework by Katyperry . And I say that me and Brittany here can Duet threw the entire song

Brittany : well lets do this

Sheryl and Brittany :_Do you feel like a Plastic Bag _

_Drifting through the wind wanting to start again _

_do you ever feel so paper thin _

_like a house of cards one blow from caving in_

_Do you feel already buried deep ?_

_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing _

_do you know there's still a chance for you _

_Cause there's a spark in you ?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine _

_just own the night like 4__th__ of July _

_Cause baby your a firework _

_come on now show em what your worth _

_make em go oh oh oh _

_as you shoot across the sky _

_Baby your a firework _

_come on let your colors burst _

_make them go oh oh oh _

_your gonna leave em falling down _

_You dont have to feel like a waste of space _

_your original cannot be replaced _

_if you only knew what the future holds _

_after a hurricane comes a rainbow _

_Maybe your the reason all the doors are closed _

_so you could open one that leads to the perfect road _

_Like a lightning bolt you heart will blow _

_and when its time you'll know _

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine _

_Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July _

_Cuase baby youre a firework _

_come on show em what your worth _

_make em go oh oh oh _

_as you shoot across the sky _

_Baby your a firework _

_come on let your colors burst _

_Make em go oh oh oh _

_Youre gonna leave falling down _

_boom boom boom _

_even brither than the moon moon moon _

_its always beeninside of you you you _

_and now its time to let it through _

_Baby your a firework _

_come on let your colors burst _

_make em go oh oh oh _

_your gonna leave em falling down _

_boom boom boom _

_even brighter than the moon moon moon _

_boom boom boom _

_even brighter than the moon moon moon !_

Sheryl : Awesome Britt your just awesome

Brittany : yea your not so bad your self ,but I like it

Sheryl : well until Next episode of Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world


	4. Were Back and with an update a huge upda

Were Back and with an update a huge update .

Sheryl: Hi and welcome back to another episode of Sheryl and Brittanys Awesome world .

A new movie is about to be made its called Adam and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked it picks up right after the Sqeakquel but since we are in a nice mood i'll tell you what happens its based around Adam and Brittany they mostly use that ship as there personal Play ground but not only that we get Shipwrecked on a Deserted Island along with our friends as well but we also meet some new friends there will be some Dancing Rocking and Rolling and a whole lot of fun . And we are also going to star in the Christmas Special and we are also going to do a Clonewars episode based on us and the Clonewars and we are currently Staring in a Spy kids Story so far but if you remember the Clonewars fim then we just might be in it as well so look for Adam and the chipmunks : The Clonewars . I would like to see Alvin and his 80's Brothers along with Brittany and her 80's Sisters to Star in four Feature Length Films .

Brittany : yea a Starwars film how awesome is that I cant wait to star in chipwrecked its going to be so great .

Sheryl : Britt I know what your thinking but still it is going to be quite fun oh we are also doing the Clone wars Seasons as well mostly Seasons 1 2 and 3 we cant wait for season 4 to come out so Be ready to see the Clonewars Seasons retold Chipmunk Style .

Brittany : yea its going to be Awesome so look for Adam and the chipmunks : The clonewars check it out its going to be great .

Sheryl : yea I know Britt plus we even get to meet the Legendary Jedi Knights themselves and even the Mystery Dark lord of the sith it mostly follows the Clonewars and up to the third Film and After the Clonewars to the Rise of the Galactic Empire to the Follow up of the First Story The Korriban Empire meets Starfleet but not only that we get to learn of Ahsoka and Anakin Obiwan and how it all plays out in the end . But we have more good news we also plan to do a retelling of the third Back to the future film so that would be 5 feature length films that we are starring in


	5. 80's Alvin is Back oh GREAT NOT

80's Alvin is Back oh GREAT NOT

Sheryl : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world .

It looks like 80's Alvin is going to do his show again and this time all of us are going to transport to his Dimension and have a little Battle of the Bands in the 80's something that we never had the chance to do well unless you count the Sqeakquel but anyway what he doesn't know is that instead to two smart people like Simon and Jeanette Jill's Also smart and very good at pranking people . But we do have our own song line up starting off with Hot n cold followed by Highway to the Danger zone next would be So what along with Rock you like a hurricane and our next one would be on the Boulavard of Broken Dreams and of course Girlfriend along with Alice cooper doing Poison along with Iron man and Walk this way by None other than Aerosmith . And our last song to really give them a run for there money is Linkin park What I've done and that should do it I just hope that CosmicKitten89 can get the Lyrics to the songs and yea Katy is coming with us and its time we show them that this Band can Out rock n roll them oh before we do What I've done we are going to do a song from there movie its only fair . Its known as The boys and Girls of Rock n roll and I think we can pull this off wouldn't you agree Brittany ?

Brittany : Yea I think I would agree on our song line up its not bad but the boys and girls of rock n roll I think I know the lyrics to it I mean we have watched the chipmunk adventure so many times that I know the lyrics by heart and wouldn't mind showing Adam a few things on hand but the 80's Alvin and the chipmunks it should be a piece of cake to beat them if you count the 80's Chipettes as well then 80's Brittany is not going to give up if I know her right she is going to find the most Hardest song to do and try and out class us with her Dancing boy is she in for a surprise when I show off what I can do but what she doesn't know is that I know what she's going to do but if she thinks that she can out rock n roll all 11 of us then she's Sadly Mistaken but the 6 of them Combined then like I said piece of cake it shouldn't be a problem beating them on live TV around the world for all there fans to see but I think that should be our little bet us against them on Live TV and around the world from there own Studio aint that right Sheryl .

Sheryl : oh yea its going to be an interesting battle of the bands but we are going to kick it off Hot n cold and end it with What I've done piece of cake . Well Until Next episode See ya oh and send in your Questions as well almost forgot .


End file.
